kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kiyoto Maki
Dr. Kiyoto Maki (真木 清人, Maki Kiyoto) is one of the fictional characters of Kamen Rider OOO. Later, he became one of the main antagonists in the series''. He is one of the finest scientists of the Kougami Foundation and is the man in charge of the Kougami Biotech Labratory before departing and officially joining up with the feline Greeed, Kazari. Personality Dr. Maki is a rather mysterious man who holds cleanliness above everything else and has a strong desire for endings, especially for the world. He is intent on studying the O Medals, to the extent of searching for a container of the Core Medals and who should be the one to use the Birth System. He carries a strange puppet called '''Kiyo-chan' on his shoulder, which was given to him by his sister, Hitomi Maki as a surrogate for her, due to his difficulty of talking to anyone but her. It originally had hair but it was burned after Maki started a fire. He occasionally looks at Kiyo-chan even when speaking to someone else making it look like he's speaking to the doll itself, he panics and is unable to speak properly when the puppet falls off. Though after coming to terms with his sister's true nature, he seems to have gotten over it, though still freaks out at times when Kiyo-chan was removed from the position Maki put him in. Since Maki absorbed the purple Medals, Kiyo-chan has been shown in increasingly jarring poses and actions, even once channeling the same Greeed powers as Maki himself, implying some level of sentience. He appears to be emotionless and also has the belief that the worth of one's life can only be verified after they have died (which he gained from his sister), a direct contrast to his boss, Kosei Kougami's love of beginnings. This belief keeps him from doing things like stopping Tadano from making bombs that could potentially kill people and calling for help when the workers of the Laboratory are under attack from the Same Yummies. He has developed an interest in studying Kamen Rider OOO, particularly for developing a means for Humans to use Medals like OOO, creating the Kamen Rider Birth System, but later began studying the Greeed. He is also willing to set up partnerships with the Greeed, Kazari in order to find an ideal person to use his Medal System while giving him Cell Medals to feed on. He later develops an interest in finding out what happens when a Greeed gains his/her full power, using Gamel for this experiment before turning his attention to Mezool who became the Mega Greeed Out of Control. Maki desires to have Kazari become a rampaging Mega Greeed, but Kazari prefers to be in control. He has since reached the verdict to see a final ending with Kazari and eventually joins him and the lost Ankh in his quest. However, he disregards the Mega Greeed plan after five of the purple Core Medals are implanted into him. His new plan involves a complete Greeedification and when that is over, he will have one of the Greeed become berserk and destroy the world. When the task is complete he will destroy the Greeed and become the last living life form on Earth. As a child, Maki was obsessively attached to his sister but was unwilling to talk to anyone except Hitomi. However, her treatment of Maki caused him to start a fire which killed Hitomi, and caused a mental block to his memory. When seeing Chiyoko Shiraishi, who bears a striking resemblance to his late sister, Maki shows emotion even before Kiyo-chan falls and occasionally goes to see her to the point of obsession where the Shachi-Panda Yummy was created from him. When his memories of Hitomi resurfaced, he went back to his original plan while slightly modifying it after going through Greeedification. Abilities ﻿As head scientist of a technology company, Kiyoko has developed many of the Kougami Foundation's Cell Medal based technology like the Medal System and Candroids and other items like water bombs. It is shown he carries an assortment of Candroids with him in his coat, should the need arise. After half of Giru's Core Medals are placed into him by Kazari, Maki gains the ability to create dinosaur and mythical animal-based Yummy by placing Cell Medals into a Medal Insert Slot on an inanimate object that represent the end of desire. After some time of holding the Purple Cores within his body, he was mutated into the Kyoryu Greeed. History When Maki was a child, he had feelings for his sister, Hitomi Maki. However, despite his affections, Hitomi was cruel and disgusted with him, telling him that something's true value is only known when it ends, which became his personal philosophy. Before the day of her wedding, Hitomi gave Maki Kiyo-chan so that he could have someone to talk to as a surrogate for her due to his difficulty of talking to others. On the same night, Maki used candles to start a fire in Hitomi's bedroom which killed her and caused Kiyo-chan's hair to burn off. When she died, the trauma caused Maki to suppress all memories of the event and Hitomi's cruelness, giving the mental illusion that the fire was an accident and that Hitomi was kind. It also caused Maki's present desire to see things end. ﻿Maki first appeared in the series during the bomb attacks by Tadano using a water bomb on a car in order to test OOO that would give him a clue about the Same Yummy that appeared every time Tadano developed and used his bombs. After destroying one of the Yummies he introduces himself to Eiji and Ankh explaining his reasons for the water bomb and his affiliation then takes his leave to the Kougami Biotech Labratory. Later he gives Eiji the new Tora Candroid while leaving in panic after Eiji caused the puppet on Kiyoto's shoulder to fall off when criticizing Kiyoto for not doing anything to stop Tadano or the Same Yummies but appeared again to explain how to control the Toride Vendor properly. Kiyoto then continues his work and research on OOO after they were all destroyed. He later sets up a partnership with Kazari, ironically becoming the one studied by the Greeed. When Akira Date became Kamen Rider Birth and moved in with Maki, there have been numerous discrepancies between them often getting into comical situations. At around this time when Kougami threatened him to end his partnership with Kazari, Maki's strained relationship with the Greeed led to the creation of the Shachi-Panda Yummy from the man's unfulfilled desire for maternal affection. Maki himself claimed this was not indicative of his full motives, as affection was a mere desire, while his goal to end the world was instead a sacred mission, something a mere Greeed like Kazari, driven by desire, could not understand. Attempting to deal with his own Yummy using Candroids, Maki was wounded and ended up being taken care of by Chiyoko. Maki took Chiyoko back to his old house, where he revealed to her his story of what had happened - however, being faced with her genuinely kind demeanor caused his mental blocks of his sister's true nature and the origin of the fire to shatter. The result was an abrupt cessation in his desire for affection and a reaffirmation of his belief that the world should be ended, while it could still be remembered as something good and pure. Maki remotely called hundreds of Candroids to himself with the many of the flying ones carrying the painting in his office, and destroyed all of the research data in his office, leaving the Kougami Foundation and joining Kazari and the lost Ankh as a new man in his quest for the world's destruction. Using half of the purple Core Medals in his body, Maki gains the ability to create Yummy while keeping a distance away from battles as the purple Medals full power could be invoked if they were in proximity with the purple Medals OOO possesses. But after Ankh is absorbed by Ankh (Lost), Maki takes the opprotunity to take Eiji's purple Core Medals while showing him how much the doctor has gone through the Greeedification process. He later fully mutates into a form known as the Kyoryu Greeed, however to complete the Greeedification, he needs Eiji's Core Medals. After making a deal with Ankh, willing to follow his plan if it means completing his own, Maki steals the Core Medals in Kazari's body after he is heavily injured in a fight with Kamen Rider OOO and leaves him to die. He then gives the pilfered Medals to Ankh, and is disappointed when the bird Greeed expresses more ambition than just the desire to be complete, refusing all but Kazari's Medals. After this, Maki watches as Mezul and Gamel are both subsequently destroyed after being completed, due to Ankh allowing them to have their medals back. He takes their medals after their destruction and leaves. Maki then arrives on a cliff near where Eiji and Ankh are fighting, with Ankh desperatley trying to bring Eiji to his senses. Maki adds two more purple Core Medals to Eiji, forcibly making him assume the form of the Eiji Greeed. Ankh fights the Eiji Greeed in his complete form, barely managing to defeat him. Maki advances on the barely concious Eiji, intending to kill him and take his purple Cores. Ankh fends off Maki by lighting Kiyo-chan on fire, causing Maki to panic. Maki later finds Ankh and attacks him, saying he is no longer fit to be the Medal Vessel that causes the end of the world. Maki not only manages to rip all but 3 of the Medals within Ankh from his body, but also cracks the Taka Medal housing his existence. Maki then heads to the Kougami Foundation, in an attempt to take Eiji's purple Cores. Maki fights OOO PuToTyra (who transforms into the Eiji Greeed partway through the fight), Birth, and Birth Proto-Type before Uva arrives. Maki gives him the last Batta Medal he needs to be complete, then watches as he easily bests the two Births. Maki watches as Eiji nearly destroys Uva as the True TaToBa Combo, debating with Kougami the true purpose of the Medals, as well as once and for all abandoning Kiyo-Chan. As Uva is about to be destroyed, Maki adds more Core Medals to him, saving him. However, he does not stop there and continues to add more Cores to Uva, despite his protests. Uva flees, with Maki in Pursuit. Uva soon becomes the Medal Vessel, a giant construct that turns everything in the city into Cell Medals, and also drops hordes of Waste Yummy into the city. Maki, as the Kyoryu Greeed, floats around and watches the end of the world he orchestrated begin. Soon, Ankh and Eiji (as OOO PuToTyra), fly up to confront him. They take the battle to the ground, and Maki attempts to absorb Eiji's purple Cores. However, Eiji freezes himself and Maki to the ground and attempts to destroy Maki by concentrating all the Cell Medals he absorbed into one attack from the Medagabryu. Maki, however, is protected by the Medal Vessel, and survives. Eiji stands and begins to assume his Greeed form, but Ankh intervenes, giving him his Cores so he may assume the TaJaDor Combo. Maki fights OOO, who is not only getting a power boost from the spiritual Ankh, but also being protected by him. Finally, Maki attempts to end the battle inside the Medal Vessel. But OOO ends Maki with a Giga Scan fueled by the very Medals Maki gave him. As a black hole forms in his chest and begins absorbing and destroying all the Cores, Maki remarks to himself "So this is my end...at last I am complete...". With that, his body is absorbed into the black hole, killing him once and for all. Category:Kougami Foundation Category:Kamen Rider OOO Category:Greeed Category:Villains Category:OOO Characters